death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Gmork vs Smile Dog
Gmork vs Smile Dog 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Gmork from The Neverending Story and Smile Dog from the same title creepypasta. Description ''2spooky4me! Which talking nightmare-inducing canine will be put down for good? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Gmork.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Smile Dog.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Fantasia A dog was walking in a forest at night. But it wasn't a normal dog. This dog had ''human teeth. '' This dog's name was Smile Dog. The wind sent leaves flying off of trees and lightning flashed in the sky as Smile Dog continued to walk. He then discovered a cave. "Perfect. I shall nap here. Maybe I'll force people to spread the word tomorrow." However, he was going to have to force someone to spread the word now. As Smile Dog approached the cave, two green orbs appeared, startling him. The sound of Smile Dog's pounding heart was accompanied by a sinister growl coming from the cave. Something was in there. Whatever it was, it did not take kindly to the intruder. Suddenly, a wolf rushed out of the cave and charged at Smile Dog. Before Smile Dog could react, the wolf's paws scratched at the dog's face with such speed; he was blinded by it's blurred paws. Momentarily blinded, Smile Dog wildly flailed his arms around, trying to swing a hit at the wolf. However, his attempts were futile. Soon, he was pinned to the ground with the wolf's paw resting on his stomach. The wolf opened its mouth to tear out Smile Dog's throat, but Smile Dog was able to force it off. Smile Dog quickly got up and that's when he got to see who dared to attack him. It was Gmork. The two canids snarled as they circled each other in an attempt to intimidate the other. However, it was futile. Finally, Smile Dog broke the silence with three words. "Spread the word." Gmork just roared in response as if too refuse, eliciting an angered growl from Smile Dog. Things were about to get interesting. '''ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Gmork charged at Smile Dog, accompanied by a roar. However, Smile Dog bit him on the leg, making Gmork roar in pain and rage. Gmork forcefully freed himself, causing his skin to tear. Smile Dog barked at Gmork to intimidate him, but Gmork responded with a roar. Smile Dog charged at Gmork, but Gmork rammed him. Gmork then bit Smile Dog in the chest and tore his flesh off. Gmork then scratched at Smile Dog's snout. Smile Dog barked angrily before biting Gmork on the neck. Gmork retaliated by clawing Smile Dog's eye. As Smile Dog howled in pain, Gmork knocked him down and placed a firm paw on his throat. Gmork then sliced him from neck to tail, exposing his organs. Gmork grabbed Smile Dog's heart, tore it out and crushed it in his powerful jaws, causing it explode, decorating his fur red with blood. Smile Dog died almost instantly. Gmork let out a roar of victory before tearing out Smile Dog's right lung and placing it on the ground and chewing on it. Killing Atreyu would have to wait. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GMORK! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees